The invention relates to a bone anchoring device, in particular for application to the femur for anchoring in a bone. The bone anchoring device includes a hollow shaft having an outer surface and a barb carrier having a plurality of barb elements. The shaft and the barb carrier can be moved relative to each other in such a manner that in a first configuration the barb elements of the barb carrier do not project beyond an outer surface of the shaft and in such a manner that in a second configuration the barb elements of the barb carrier project beyond the outer surface of the shaft. The moving direction of the barb carrier from the first to the second configuration is against the insertion direction of the bone anchoring device, wherein the bone anchoring device is threadless. The bone anchoring device may be applied, for example, to an osteoporotic femur.
A known form of a bone anchoring device is a bone screw comprising a shaft with a thread for screwing a screw into a bone. The bone screw is manually inserted into the bone by means of a screw driver, which is a time-consuming and force-requiring process. Moreover, during the process in which the screw is inserted into the bone, high pressure forces may be acting on the bone itself, which is undesirable in certain clinical applications such as in neurosurgery, spinal surgery, pediatric surgery or trauma surgery. In particular, referring to osteoporosis, such high pressure forces acting on the surrounding bone structure are highly problematic.